


I've Been Kicked Around (since I was born)

by Jiinxx101



Series: A Study in Westwood [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Canonical Character Death, Changing Tenses, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiinxx101/pseuds/Jiinxx101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and only time James Moriarty gets his hands dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Kicked Around (since I was born)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmaranthBlacktree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthBlacktree/gifts).



> a.k.a. "Let's see how many times the author can switch verb tense and still get a passing grade!"  
> (Though for the record, I got an A.)
> 
> This was written as a characterization assignment for my Creative Writing class back in December. I proof-read it back then, but otherwise have not touched it. I was and still am experimenting with different writing styles, and this is one of them. Let me know if it sucks or not!
> 
> {italicized comments are meant to be glimpses of Jim's thoughts and feelings}

****

**_I've been kicked around since I was born, but now it's all right, it's ok, and you may look the other way._**

He was shaking uncontrollably. He wanted desperately to kick something. One might say that he was pissed. The nearest object happened to be a rubber ball; he kicked it as hard as he could. James laughed without any humor when it knocked over some bins on the other side of the car park. His name was was James Moriarty, and damn it if he was going to let Powers walk away from this without proper retribution.

_{I hate him.}_

James had been absently leafing through one of the medical journals he'd  
'borrowed' from the university library when an entry in the glossary caught his eye.

_ "Clostridium botulinum is one of the rarest nerve toxins in the world. Symptoms of botulism include nausea, vomiting, dry mouth, difficulty swallowing or speaking, respiratory failure, and paralysis." _

Ooh, that looked rather promising. A vicious grin split across his features as he skimmed the rest of the entry. It was perfect. Acquiring a sample would be tricky, sure, but he'd manage. He always did, one way or another.

_{I never did like him.}_

Sneaking into the pool's locker room proved to be easy enough, and our young sociopath quickly spotted the garish locker (which was painted a quite frankly alarming shade of orange). Most definitely Carl's.

James regarded the door with disdain. Sneering, his gloved hands fell to the cheap combination lock as he kneeled swiftly before the metal box. Inhaling deeply, the boy slid his dark green handbag from his shoulder to the floor next to the benches. Taking one look at the metal contraption, James scoffed. _{child's play.}_

_snick._

Within seconds the useless device dropped to the floor and James was scooping up a brightly coloured tube with a simple white chemist's shop label from the lower shelf and twisting it open. The boy smirked triumphantly. He extracted a facial mask and a small vial from the handbag.

_{hello, sexy.}_

He tossed the mask and gloves in the dustbin on his way out.  
 _{it was too easy. why is everything so damn easy?}_

Oddly enough, lacing the prick's eczema meds wasn't the nerve-wracking ordeal James had expected. How disappointing. Well, all James had to do now was wait a few hours.

For a long moment, James didn't react. His eyes were fixed on Carlton Powers seizing violently in the water, his hands desperately grabbing at the clear liquid. James couldn't hear the crowd's panicked cries and chaos.

_{my mind was blank. Completely void of extraneous thoughts. Just a bunch of emotions. Amusement. Humans act so funny when they're afraid. And that idiot had it coming. If not me, then someone else would do it so it might as well be me.}_

Powers stopped struggling. Finally. James' mouth twitched into a cruel smirk. {I shouldn't laugh here, this is a crime scene!} He giggled anyway.

Reluctantly he drew his eyes away from Carl's lifeless body, which was bobbing rhythmically on the surface of the pool, but otherwise motionless. James pushed away from the wall he'd inadvertently leant up against. His amber gaze swept across the room, drinking in the wonderfully chaotic state of sheer madness the crowd had worked itself up in to. James couldn't help the swell of sadistic pleasure the scene gave him. He could've cried, it was so satisfying.  
 _{no one ever gets to me...and no one ever will.}_

No one saw a scrawny brunette slink out of the spectator box or confidently glide down the concrete stairwell as if he were king or when he maneuvered his way through the throng of bodies without so much as batting an eyelash. No one gave any thought to some eighth-year with doe eyes who obviously wasn't a swimmer entering the deserted 'athletes only' locker room. No one would've cared even if they had noticed. Probably.  
They might've found if a bit odd that the boy re-emerged with a pair of shoes that were much too big for him, though.

_{Carl laughed at me. So I stopped him laughing.}_

_.fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all criticism is welcome- preferably of the constructive kind, but you can't win 'em all. 
> 
> I acknowledge that I probably did a horrible job at accurately depicting the mind of a sociopath, and I apologize for that. I'm making it a point to fully research my stuff before writing about them in the future.
> 
> My sixteen-year-old self was pretty damn proud of this as her first actual fanfiction.  
> Also, the HTML formatting on this site confuses me. A lot. So I'm sorry for any hiccups.
> 
> Please leave kudos if you liked my first story! :)


End file.
